


Squeaky Clean

by clearwaterbottle



Category: South Park
Genre: (they are freshmen in college), Aged-Up Character(s), College!AU, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, sorta nsfw, they just shower together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearwaterbottle/pseuds/clearwaterbottle
Summary: After Clydes football game and Tokens lacrosse practice, they smell disgusting. Enough to make an onion cry.
Relationships: Token Black/Clyde Donovan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Squeaky Clean

“Token~” Clyde groans. Clyde dramatically falls back on to the tan leather seat, stretching his legs.  
“For the last time we aren’t going to Taco Bell. My dad wants us home as soon as possible so he can take this car to an important gala.” Token snaps. 13 minutes of Clyde complaining about food was enough to make level headed Token insane.  
Clyde huffs in defeat. His hand rubbing his aching belly.  
“I can make you something when we get home. Does that sound reasonable?”

“Could you make those really good paninis? I like those.” Clyde compromises.

“What ever you say honey.” Token smiles.

Clyde would never admit it, but he would much rather have Tokens cooking than Taco Bell, any day any time. But Token didn’t need for Clyde to verbally express to know how much his Quarterback loved his cooking.

——————————

As soon as the teens arrive to Tokens Family Mansion, Steve and Linda Black ushers them out of the car and took off into the night.

“Token~” Clyde whispers in his boys ear.

“I know, I know, just give me a second and I’ll make the sandwiches.” Token smiles. As a quick ‘thank you’, Clyde kisses the back of his Tokens neck.  
“I have some homework but afterwards, wanna take a shower?” Clyde softly spoke.  
Tokens only response to the question is a grin.

They move to the kitchen, sprawling out their stuff. Clyde moves on to a stool giving him a view of his lover and his meal. As much as he wishes to look at Token all day, he had to finish a paper.  
“Baby?” Clyde asks in a weary voice. Token hums his approval for the the next question. “I went over this sentence a million times, can you give it a thumbs up or something?” 

Token smiles to him self, “Continue.”

“Okay ‘As he fell to his death, his only detail of discerning Piggies was the white of his bones, soon the characters move on into their battle.’” Clyde clears his throat.

“Sounds like a run on sentence.” Token looks back.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME I BECOMING AN ENGLISH MAJOR AND I DIDNT EVEN NOTICE A RUN ON SENTE-“You made a mistake, Clyde, everybody does it. Don’t hold it against yourself, especially after playing a football game and wearing yourself out.” Token cut off his beloved.

—————————————

Clyde turns the shower on letting the water heat up.  
Token closes to the door to the bathroom giving him and his boyfriend some privacy.  
They both rip off their sweaty clothes and throw them into the laundry basket.  
“Dude whe-“I’ve been dating you for 3 years, I’ve had your dick in my ass, don’t call me dude.” Token glares at his Clyde.

“Okay, okay, Token, when are your parents coming back?”  
“Around 1am.”  
“So I can sleep in your bed for a few hours before your parents yell at me?” Clyde chuckles.  
“My parents love you, they kicked you out that one time because you scared Ms. Laura.” Token sighs recalling that weird day. “Poor lady almost had a heart attack.”

They enter the now hot shower. This is not uncommon for them to do.  
Clyde went closest to the shower head, bending back his neck, giving Token access to his scalp. The shorter male massages some shampoo into his lovers head.  
“God I don’t deserve you.” Token heard Clyde mutter.  
“What do you mean?” Token furrows. He hates it when Clyde starts self loathing. It makes Token angry about how the man he loves the most, his soulmate, would talk down about himself.

“You put up with me, you make me food when I whine about it, you help me with homework, and put up with my selfishness.” Clyde mumbles.  
“But you also care and love me. Remember that time I thought I sprained my ankle at my lacrosse game and you stopped the game before the referee could. You carried me to the side line and made sure I was good. Or that other time I was sick, you ran 30 minutes across town to take care of me even though you missed your football practice.” Token hums the reassurance into his Clydes ear. “I put up with you because you put up with me, so I cook you food, I help you, I bathe you all because you take care of me. I love you Clyde.”

“But I rarely assist your physical ne-“Just because you don’t always bathe me or make me dinner doesn’t mean you don’t take care of me. You help me a lot, emotionally. You hug me when I’m anxious, you’re there to talk to me when I’m not thinking well, you make me feel good. Now shut up before I go on a bigger tangent about self respect.” Token ends his rant with a kiss on Clydes shoulder while hugging the footballers waist close to him. 

They finish the shower in a comfortable silence and dry each other when they step out.  
“Could I condition your hair this time?” Clyde asks, twiddling his fingers. Token looks over at his Clyde a bit surprised and really amused.  
“Of course.”

They go into bed, Clyde petting Tokens coils helping his hair soak in the protein, they held each other very, very close while watching some dumb MTV show.

———————————

Later that night Linda went to check on the boys and make sure they went to sleep.  
“Steve!” Linda shouts in a whisper. Steven walks over sluggish from the nonstop social interaction for 5 hours.  
“Oh my.”  
They look over their son to see him tangled in the covers with Clyde.  
“That boy is going to to be our son in law, isn’t he?” Steve smiles.  
“I hope.”

Tokens parents walk out of their sons room quickly mentioning a good night.

“Did they notice that we were awake?” Clyde snorts quietly.  
“Of course they didn’t!” Token laughed.  
“So your parents are expecting me to marry you? Interesting, good to know I have their blessing.” Clyde rubs his chin thinking about their proposal.  
“So I should be expecting you to propose?” Token smiles at the calculations going through his Clydes head.  
“Of course!”

**Author's Note:**

> 1034 words!! Hope ya liked it!! Any ships you want me to write about, comment your ship and your prompt and I’ll see what I can do!!


End file.
